


Dream Centric Ideas I make at 2 in the morning

by K_rbTrash, Lucid (K_rbTrash)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Administrator Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Blood and Injury, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Angst, Guess who found out how to tag on mobile, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), IT'S ME, This child is gonna bleed, Winged Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_rbTrash/pseuds/K_rbTrash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_rbTrash/pseuds/Lucid
Summary: These are just random ideas I get when I cannot sleep.Currently working on 2 new fics
Comments: 10
Kudos: 108





	1. Index

**Author's Note:**

> Before we start, If any CC voice that they have a problem with any of tis, This will be taken down immediately.
> 
> Now, this was originally going to be a request thingy but I don't want to wait for people to send ideas when I already have plenty.
> 
> Feel free to send my ideas though, they are always appreciated~

**Index**

1) Wilted Feathers (Winged/Admin AU) [COMPLETE]

2) No Title (Wings/Admin AU Continue) [BEING WRITTEN]

3) No Title (Sick/Admin AU) [Thinking]


	2. Wilted Feathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Admins can fly, but they all have a different way of using that flight.
> 
> Dream is not exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU Details  
> Dream is a winged admin  
> I can't say anything else or it'll ruin the plot.
> 
> WARNINGS  
> Graphic Descriptions ahead.  
> Blood.  
> 
> 
> Summary  
> Tommy is visiting Dream again. The visit is going swimmingly until Dream doubles over in pain, tears rolling down his face.

All Admins have the ability to fly. Some might not use it, but it is still there. Admins have different ways of utilizing this power of flight, some having to use special tools like jetpacks or rocket boots, some can simply just float with nothing, and some have wings.

Being born a winged admin isn't all fun and games, you see, these admins cannot fly as birth, in fact they cannot fly until they reach the age of 8. When an Admin turns 8, it's only a matter of time until the first stage of the winging begins. Winging is a painful process, having to use an admin's energy to grow the new pair of limbs, straining every muscle in their body, then having to learn to do simple things again. This process begins again at age 18, where the wings will wilt and then regrow, becoming larger in size, stronger and colorful. That is when the winging process ends and you don't need to worry about the intense pain ever again.

Unless you have Wilter's Syndrome.  
A rare disease that affects 1 out of 35000 admins.

Dream, unfortunately, being one of these admins.  
With his first pair of wings at age 8, it took a few weeks before they would suddenly wilt away. It had saddened the young admin at the time, leaving him flightless.  
3 years passed and suddenly the wings are coming back with as much force as they did the first time. The 11 year old was in class at the time when it suddenly struck him, instantly screaming out in pain.

After gaining his second pair of wings, he was informed of the horrid truth. He would go through these same events for the rest of his life.

\------------------------------

What has it been, 7 years since the last wilt? They are always so sporadic, sometimes happening a month after the last one. But 7 years? That's the longest it's ever been and it is beginning to concern the admin. He hasn't received his mature wings yet, he has no idea if the pain gets worse.

Dream doesn't really have time to be concerned about his winging, especially if he is being held captive at the prison that he himself had commissioned.

Sure this sucked but he kinda deserved it in all honesty. I mean, he manipulated Tommy and was going to kill Tubbo. He knew he deserved it, that's why he is taking this all so well. Sure it's gonna break him sooner or later but he is content with this for now.

\------------------------------

Completely off topic, I spent a good amount of time and then had to go look at something to come back and see everything gone. I am heart broken.

\------------------------------

Tommy is supposed to visit today, despite every bone in his body telling him no. Something told him that he absolutely needed to visit today, not tomorrow or the day after that, TODAY. So here he is, watching the lava flow down and come to a stop as he steps on the bridge that begins to move toward the cell holding his tormentor. As he steps off and onto the obsidian floor, the bridge is called back and the lava flows back down.

Something is different about the cell this time, there's a lot of crying obsidian which Dream says was for security measures. What could he do? He has mining fatigue and it's obsidian, he is never gonna break it.

Dream tells Tommy about how to likes to watch the obsidian drip onto the floor. He lost his clock so I guess he had to find something new to pass the time with.

Tommy begins to catch Dream up on what's been going on in the SMP, Dream all the while offering him potatoes.

The visit is calm, Dream allows Tommy is talk all he wants and doesn't speak up unless Tommy is seeking his opinion. This goes on for another 10 minutes and Tommy is talking about Sapnap and George. Suddenly Dream curls in on himself, involuntarily letting out a pained sob. Tommy looks up at the taller, confused on what he would be trying to do. His confusion turns to concern when Dream falls to his knees. He can hear Dream continue to force down his cries, but of course he fails. Tommy kneels down to Dream to ask what was wrong when suddenly the admin lets out a scream of agony.

That obviously got the attention of Sam who was on the other side of the lava. Quickly shutting the lava off, he looks over to see Tommy trying to comfort a curled up Dream. Confused, he begins to walk over to the cell via bridge. Tommy looks at Sam with concern while Sam just stares with confusion.

Tommy quickly tells Sam that Dream just suddenly collapsed with no reason. Sam goes over to the prisoner and begins to look him over. He stopped once he sees the back of the green hoodie the admin often wears. It's once green color had been stained a deep red. Placing his hand on his back causes Dream to let out a pained yelp, which Sam quickly retracts from, only to see his hand was covered in blood.

Sam tells Tommy to stay with Dream as he gets his communicator out and begins sending out an emergency message.

**Pandora'a Vault, Medical Services Needed ASAP**

Sam come back to the two boys and asks Tommy to help him support Dream. Tommy hesitates but goes to the admin's other side to stabilize him. Sam and Tommy begin to guide Dream out of his cell and out of the prison, there isn't enough room for medical procedures.

\------------------------------

Most of the SMP shows up, but those with Medical experience is in front. They all know that if something is happening at the prison, it has to do with Dream. They just didn't expect the medical services to be for the green man.

At this point, Dream has gotten slightly used to the pain, but still unsure of what's going on. That is until he feels the heat of the sun on his skin, he begins to sweat. He has the taste of iron in his mouth as well. His heart sinks when a wave of stabbing pain shoots through his body, ripping out a scream he has never let out before.

Everyone jumps and return their focus back to the server admin, who is now allowing the tears to roll down freely. Dream doesn't stop the pained cries that come out of his mouth. Once players notice he is dripping blood, Bad is the one to sit him down, inspecting everything.

The taste of iron in his mouth? Oh yeah, that's blood, now dribbling out from his lips. Now that he knows what's going on, he wants to tell them they can't help him, until he remembers another player. Another admin. A winged admin. Philza.

Dream tries to demand them to get Phil but the pain is becoming worse so all the comes out is a pained wheeze.

Oh god he is fucked 

\------------------------------

Phil was helping Techno with his pack of dogs when he felt the shift in change of the server. Normally he doesn't feel what happens in the server as he isn't the true admin, but he'll feel something when something is seriously wrong.

Phil seems completely calm, but he is panicking like never before. He rushed to Techno, telling him that something has come up and that he needs to go to the Greater SMP. Techno allows him, only if he can tag along. Phil quickly accepts his friend's request, grabbing his wrist and running toward the portal.

It only took a few minutes to get to the Nether Portal next to the community house. Exiting the portal, both quickly realize something is going on over at the prison. Making their way over, they are stopped by a scream. Dream's scream.

Phil instantly books it, running as quickly as he can toward the screams, leaving Techno in the dust. Once he arrives, he is greeted by basically the entire SMP. He ignores them and heads toward Dream. Lightly shoving Bad away, Phil kneels down to meet the admin at eye level.

He immediately sees how flushed the younger man in, putting his hand to his forehead to check for a fever. Yep, definitely, boiling hot. He notices the blood dripping from his lip. Looking into Dream's eyes, he can already tell that whatever is going on, it's not gonna be pretty.

Getting up to check his back, he doesn't even need to lift the hoodie up to see that it is completely soaked with red. Phil returns to Dream's front, taking his hands in his own.

"I'm guessing you already know what's going on, huh?" Dream nods, knowing he doesn't have much time until the real pain begins. Phil stands up quickly and begins to ask for random materials and herbs that anyone might have on them. At least he can make a simple pain reliever. He won't help much but it'll lessen the pain that the admin is about to endure.

Completing the small potion, Phil offers it to Dream, who takes it and begins to sip. He can only drink a few sips when pain rises up again, ripping another cry from the admin. Phil is quickly in front of Dream, trying to comfort him, guiding him through breathing. He can't do much now, he can only be there to support.

Dream brings a death grip so Philza's hands once and explosive pain bursts into of him. The scream that is ripped out of him this time cracks, his throat is definitely going to be sore after this. He dives for Phil, seeking comfort and rescue from this unbearable pain.

Phil has to wiggle from Dream's grasp, taking his blade out and cutting the back of the admin's hoodie. He knows it already hurts to touch, he knows it's gonna be worse soon enough.

Well that time is now, as Dream lets out another scream, more broken than the last, the young admin's back suddenly explodes with white and red. Several other players shield their eyes from the bloody sight.

The screaming have finally died down, only to hear Phil's hushed voice, calming Dream. Looking back up, you can see Dream with an impressive pair of white feathered wings. They are absolutely massive, just as big as Phil's. Of course there is splotches of red dotting the feathers but those can be washed away. The pure white feathers are tipped with Dream's signature green. They scream protection and power to anyone who sees them.

Dream is trying to catch his breath, listening to Philza's comforting words.

"Heh, I knew 7 years was a bit too long." Dream chuckled. Phil only looked at him with concern. "7 years? I was expecting a little less like maybe 2 or 3!"

"You aren't the one with Wilter's, you don't know everything." Dream smiled before dozing off to the welcoming sleep that he oh so desperately needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I found out how to tag~


End file.
